The Daughter of Good and Evil
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Wills daughter is now in highschool and things seem to heat up. Will begins to worry that someway, the underworld isn't finished with them. What does a mother do when her duaghter is caught up in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trouble at School**

It has been sixteen years since Defiant and now Will and Matt have gotten married and have been so for eleven years. Everyone got married at practically the same time except for Irma who got married one year later then everyone else. Matt is now a cop and gets paid more for work thanks to his special ability. Ironically, Matt's boss is actually from Meridian. So everything worked out for him. Will doesn't bother to work for the reason that she has a daughter. Irma got married to the person she never thought she would ever like, Martin Tubbs. Irma works at a water park and Martin is a scientist. Taranee married Nigel. Taranee is the principle at a high school and Nigel is in a band with Eric. Cornelia got married to Caleb. Cornelia and Caleb live in Meridian and so Cornelia learned to fight with a sword and now they both work to protect Meridian. Hay Lin got married to Eric. Hay Lin works as a fashion designer.

Will woke up that morning and got Mist ready for school. "Come on Mist, it's time for school." Will said as she got some lunch money for her daughter. 'One, two, three, and four.' Will said to herself as she waited for her daughter to get there. "Come on Mist, go get in the car ok." Mist nodded and ran to the car. Matt came into the room and kissed Will goodbye. "Matt, remember tonight!" Will yelled to her husband.

"I know; I'm on it." Then Matt got into the car and sped off to work.

Will gave a small chuckle and then got to the car. They got to the school five minutes later and they waved by to each other. Mist walked into the school with a smile as usual both her and her mother knowing that it is a fake smile but hoping that the day goes well. Mist walked over to her friends Shea, Megan, and Kyle. The four friends just talked before the day of torture began for Mist. Then the bell rang and the four friends went off to there first classes.

Mist went to history first and as usual did very well. She actually does well in all her classes except for math. Now it's not because she is bad in math, she is actually very good at it but her rival Shelia always makes things hard for her. Lunch was never that fun either and for that reason but this term especially considering how Shelia is everywhere and her friends are in their classes. Anyway, back to her history class. She has a test today in every class and so she is happy to know that her worst subject is the first to go. "I hate those tests so much." Mist said to herself happy to be going to her next class.

"Economics, something easy for me." She hurried off to her next class with Kyle. She enjoyed Economics but not just because it's easy but because of a certain boy that goes to that class with her. "Hey Kyle, ready for the test today?"

"Yeah, of course I didn't study as usual." He said in a cocky way.

"Of course you didn't. You don't ever study for anything Kyle. You and your photographic memory." The two laughed as they went to class. Mist couldn't help but star at Kyle as he rushed through the test like it was nothing. She laughed to herself and smiled in his direction. She quickly turned her head when Kyle looked her way. 'I hope I wasn't blushing.' Mist said as she finished her test right before the bell rang. She hurried to turn in the test. When she got outside, she waited for Kyle like she does everyday. Kyle finally made it outside and stood next to Mist. "So Kyle, you think you could skip class to come to lunch with me today?" Kyle shook his head and they separated with a good luck from Kyle.

Mist walked into the cafeteria and didn't see Shelia anywhere. 'Maybe she is sick today.' Then a voice came from behind her that Mist knows all to well. 'All well.' She thought to herself. "What do you want Shelia? I really have no need to talk to you today or even see you today."

Shelia put her hand on her shoulder which was quickly brushed off. "You want some pudding Mist? I made it just for you."

"Well then; in that case, no way. For all I know it has dog crap in it or something like that. I don't trust you Shelia, so thanks but no thanks." Mist started to walk away when Shelia grabbed Mist and turned her around and stuffed the pudding in her face. Mist pushed her away and she dropped the pudding. "What is your deal, what did I ever do to you?"

"What, didn't your mother ever teach you manners Mist? You should be nicer." Shelia said mocking her.

"Yeah she did but she didn't teach me to be stupid." Mist started to walk away.

"Like your mother knows anything about being smart Mist. She got married at fifteen just so she could" But before she could finish her sentence, Mist cut in.

"At least my parents were married before they had me married unlike yours who had you before hand." Both girls stared each other down for what seemed like forever.

"Your mother isn't even worth anything Mist. She didn't even really want you. She just wanted to have you for the" Before she could finish, Mist punched her right in the face.

"I have had with you and your little comments Shelia. I tried to be nice to you when we were younger but you know what, I gave up trying to be friends with you." Mist still had her fist in the air while Shelia is on the ground.

"Mist Olsen, I can't believe you hit another student although I am not surprised at the same time seeing who it was you hit. Either way, both of you to the principles office." The teacher said shocked and at the same time proud of what she did.

"Why do I have to go? She is the one that punched me." Shelia said complaining.

"Because you are the cause of all of Mists problems; now move it missy." The teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked off.

The two made it to the principles office and opened the door. "Mist? What are you doing here?" Then the principle looked beyond Mist and sighed. "Oh that's why. Ok what happened?"

"She hit me in the face." Shelia said smiling but acted angry.

"Why Mist, you are the good one here. You have never been in trouble before." The principle said worried about her.

"She just won't leave me alone, she keeps insulting my family. Ok I insulted hers today to which I feel bad about and I also feel bad that I hit her as well. Even though she does deserve it." Then Mist turned to Shelia. "I'm sorry Shelia, I should never of hit you or made fun of your family."

"Mist, you go back to your room." Mist then got up and walked away and out the door. "Shelia, you wait here and I am going to call Mists mother." She picked up the phone and dialed the number. A few seconds later and Will picked up the Phone. "Hello Mrs. Olsen."

"Taranee, oh no. What happened today?" Will asked worried.

"Your daughter finally snapped and hit Shelia." Taranee heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Will, I don't want you to punish mist or at least not to harshly. Just talk to her. By the way, could you come pick her up from school; I think she will be safer there. She needs a break from Shelia and school altogether." Taranee said trying to help Mist be at her best and not do something to drastic.

"It is my fault partly; I haven't told her yet and now it seems like a good time to. Thanks Taranee, bye."

They said their goodbyes and then Taranee turned to Shelia. "As for you young lady, if I ever see you here again because of some relation to you being mean in some way to Mist, you Will be suspended from school for two weeks. As for a punishment for right now, you can go and help clean the graffiti off of the walls outside."

"What, she hits me and I get punished for it." Shelia said angrily.

"Next time don't try to get her into trouble then Shelia. I know that that is why you do the things you do." Taranee told her.

"You just play favorites. She is your friend's daughters and you stand up for her." Shelia said angrily.

"I don't play favorites Shelia, she just doesn't do anything wrong and if she does do something wrong, you provoke it now leave. You can start cleaning the walls after school today and if I hear another word about this, then I will suspend you right now." Shelia left and Taranee sat back in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Shelia stormed off out the door. "Mist will pay for everything she has done to me, I can promise that much." Then she walked back to her classroom.

**A/N: So there is the first chapter to the last story in the trilogy, I think. Anyway, thank you for the reviews that I received in my other stories and please review this one. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beat Up by Words and Knives**

Taranee sat in her chair and thought for a while. After a little thinking, she decided to call Shelia's parents for a conference with them, Will and Mist. After making the call, she called Mist into her office again.

Will arrived at the school and went into the school and straight to Taranee to pick up Mist. Once she arrived, she found Mist waiting there patiently for her in one of the chairs. Before she could leave however, Taranee ran over to them and gave her friend a hug. "It's good to see you again Will though I wish it were on better terms."

"I agree but I will take any chance I get to see you again." The two girls laughed. "Well, we better get going."

"Hold on Will, could you stay for a little while longer. I am having Shelia and her parents over to talk with them for a bit and I had hoped you would stay here to discuss these issues the kids have with each other. I want to show you what I mean about Shelia." Then Shelia and her parents showed up at the same time as usual. It doesn't matter how far apart they are, they always arrive together for reasons Taranee didn't know and at this point really doesn't care. "Ok everyone, into the office." Taranee said as they all walked in and sat down. "Ok everyone, we're here to discuss the issue the two are having and see if there is a way we can resolve this without the need for suspension. Mist, if you don't mind, would you explain everything that Shelia does to you?" Taranee asked nicely.

"All she ever does is pick on me, talks badly about my mother in front of everyone, spreads rumors about my family and I and all around tries to make me mad so that I will end up beating her up. I don't know why she hates me so much." Will looked at her daughter and frowned feeling sorry for her.

"You are such a liar Mist; I never did anything like that to you." Shelia said trying to tick her off.

"Shelia, you are such a jerk ever since I met you and never once did I do anything bad to you. You can't lie yourself out of this Shelia so stop trying to." Mist said angrily.

"You are such a goodie goodie Mist just like your pathetic mother. You could never lie to anyone even if you had to." Shelia said seeing the rage in Mists eyes. "You whole family is pathetic." Taranee couldn't even say anything with the ways the girls were going nor could Will and Shelia's parents just let it go on.

"Ok that's it, I am out of here. I don't have to listen to say things like that about my family."

Will started to get up to grab Mist but Taranee spoke up. "No Will, let her go. She needs to get away from Shelia." Taranee rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Now that I have the opportunity to speak, it is time to ask Shelia's parents some things. Tell me you two; do you even care what your daughter does to others? Have you ever tried to stop her from being the way she is?" Taranee asked.

"No, why should we? She is just a kid and kids do that type of thing so why bother to try and stop something that is bound to happen?"

"Yes, I agree, kids do fight sometimes but this has become a constant thing. And now that it has led to physical violence, I have to suspend her if she doesn't stop and possibly expel her. If you don't care however, I will expel her right now and this can be ended right now because I won't allow this at this school."

"Fine, go ahead and expel her if you wish. It isn't going to change anything." Shelia's parents said with a monotone voice.

"Fine then, from here on in; Shelia is no longer allowed at this school." Then the three left the building and Mist walked back in. "I have never met a student with so many suspensions in my life." Taranee pulled out a giant stack of papers. "This is one years worth of suspensions. I thought that maybe she would change a little and back off. I am sorry for everything that has happened. Now maybe you can do better in all your classes now that Shelia is gone." Taranee waved goodbye and Will and Mist walked out of the building with smiles on their faces.

"Mist, let's get some lunch." They got into the car and headed to lunch. They spent the rest of the day together and even went to her fathers work. It was getting dark and the two went home after getting some dinner. They got home and Mist told her mother that she would be inside in a minute and so Will headed inside. By now it is dark and Matt is home from work.

"What a day, no more Shelia and more time to focus. I got to spend the whole day with mom and even got to go and see dad at work. Man, what a day." Then Mist heard a noise and got out of the car and to the back of the car. She didn't see anything and assumed it was the neighbor's cat that hung around the house at night. When she turned around to go back she got hit in the face. "Shelia?" Mist asked in shock. Then Shelia kicked her to the ground and gagged her. After that Shelia ripped her clothes with knives and then left her in the street half naked and bloody. Then Shelia ran off and left an unconscious Mist lying on the ground.

Will is inside wondering what her daughter is doing. "I guess I'll go see what is talking her so long." Will walked out and to the car and saw that the keys are still in the ignition. "That's not like Mist to leave anything in the car." Will started getting worried and ran out to the street and found Mist on the ground. She ran over and picked her up and brought her inside the house and into the bathroom. Will locked the door and ripped off the rest of her clothes and cleaned her up.

**A/N: There is chapter two. I think that I ended it off at an odd spot but that seemed like the best place to end it. Thank you for the reviews and please review. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shelia's Arrest

**Chapter 3: Shelia's Arrest and Escape**

Will continued to fix up Mist is the tub. Then Matt walked into the bathroom and then went to go call the hospital. He picked up the phone and then heard the ambulance stop outside the house. He went and opened the door and in rushed the people from the ambulance with stretchers. Matt was confused but then shook off the confusion. A few seconds later and they came out with Mist. Will ran over to Matt with tears in her eyes. "Come on Will, let's go." Then Matt grabbed his keys and headed out to the car which wouldn't start so they had to jump it. After finally getting the car started they realized that they have a different car. They slapped themselves and then rushed to the hospital.

In a different home, Shelia had just had a relaxing bath and was now downstairs eating. Then her parents came into the kitchen. "Shelia, has Mist been taken care of."

Shelia groaned and then answered. "She should be more then dead by now, I beat her down well enough for her to lose lbs of weight. She should be dead from the lose of blood." Then her parents went and turned on the T.V. to give them something to do.

They turned on the news to see what has happened lately and see if they can find anything on Mist. They finally got to the right channel and heard the news lady talking. Shelia is still eating. "Tonight, a little girl was attacked at her own home and is now in the hospital. We would ask the parents what happened but they don't seem to be here right now." Then two people came up to them but one ran into the house. "Well, I assume you're the father?" Matt nodded and then said that he has no clue what happened and neither does his wife and then he ran into the hospital. "Well that answers that question. Now let's go see how this girl is doing." They news crew walked into the hospital and then ran into the nurse.

"The girl, Mist is recovering very nicely." The nurse said.

Shelia spit out the food that was in her mouth. "How is that possible, she should be dead by now not recovering?" Shelia hit the table. "I'm going to the hospital to finish the job permanently." Then Shelia ran out the door with two knives in hand.

At the hospital, Will is sitting right next to her daughter holding her hand. Some hair ran in front of her face and Will brushed it out of the way. "Heal quickly Mist." Will said to her daughter who is now starting to wake up. "Mist!" Will said happily. After a few seconds Mist had fully woken up. "Mist, do you know who did this to you?"

"It was Shelia mom, she attacked me. I knew she didn't like me but I never thought she would try to kill me." Mist said weakly.

Will smiled at her daughter who remembered things very quickly for just waking up. Just then her father came into the room. "Will, how is she?" Will smiled and nodded telling Matt that she is just fine. "Does she know who did this?"

Will sadly nodded. "She said it was Shelia, Matt. I fear for her even more now then ever." Matt gave his wife a hug and held on telling her that nothing was going to happen to Mist. "How do we keep things from happening to her Matt, we can't just follow her everywhere."

"I know but we can put her in a special program that she will be watched all day and night. The best part is that she won't know it." Matt said.

"I heard that dad and that sounds like a great idea to me." Matt and Will smiled at their daughter.

"I'll go get everything set up." Matt left leaving Mist and Will to be alone.

Neither of them was paying attention to anything else and then they heard something hit the floor though it wasn't very loud. Will looked around but was then knocked against the wall by a fist. Will looked up in time to see who had hit her but was then scratched from her left shoulder down to her right hip and then Will fell unconscious. "Next time, don't interfere." Shelia turned towards the bed Mist was on but found that the covers were off the bed and so is Mist. "Clever girl, you can run but trying to hide is a completely different matter." Shelia then ran off trying to find Mist.

After Shelia had disappeared, an invisible figure appeared on the hospital bed. Mist got off the bed and got to her mom. She put her head on her mom who is now bleeding very badly. After a little crying, she opened her eyes and saw that the cut had disappeared. "What the, how did she heal so quickly?"

Will opened her eyes and smiled again at her daughter. "Mist, you're ok. Where did Shelia go?" Mist shook her head and then Shelia ran back into the room.

"You little sneak. You're much more intelligent then I gave you credit for Mist. Your life ends here." Shelia pulled out her knives but her arm was caught from behind by Matt who had grabbed both hands and handcuffed her.

"You are going to an insane asylum." Shelia dropped the knives and let herself get carried away. "By the way Shelia, your parents have been arrested as well."

"This is far from the end Mist, you can count on that!" Shelia yelled as she was taken from the room. Then the door shut.

Will and Mist smiled and hugged. Then the doctor walked in the room. "You're out of bed and you look like you were never injured with the exception of the few scraps on your face. I guess you're well enough to go home." The doctor gave them the release forms. After that the two headed home.

Once the two got home, they both turned on the T.V. and listened to the news. They both laughed at the fact that Shelia and her family had been taken away for good. Then a little later a knock came to the door and so both Will and Mist answered it. "Kyle, what are you doing here this late? It's midnight." Mist asked as she shoved her mother away.

"I heard that you were sent to the hospital but when I got there you had gone home so I came over to see if you are ok."

"I'm fine Kyle and Shelia has been sent to the insane asylum so she will be fine soon to." Mist said happily.

Kyle smiled happily at mist for hearing that Shelia is finally gone and without thinking he kissed Mist. After realizing what he did he turned his head and apologized. They are both blushing.

"It's ok Kyle." Then Mist grabbed his head with her hands and brought their faces closer together and then she kissed him only it lasted longer this time." The two smiled and Kyle left with a big smile on his face. Mist shut the door and slowly made it up to her room.

In the insane asylum, Shelia just stood there in her little room. "I won't allow her to rule." Then Shelia busted out of the thing holding her and then busted out of the room and made it all the way outside. "I still have some business to take care of. With them thinking I'm here, I have a little time before they figure out that I'm gone. Watch out Mist, I told you this wasn't over." Then she ran off.

**A/N: So there you go, chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Day to Remember**

Will watched as her daughter walked upstairs with the biggest grin Mist has ever given. Will walked over to her husband and they both went upstairs to their room to finally rest for the night. They got up to their room and lay down to sleep when Will started talking. "Matt, I have a question that I would much rather have answered now rather then later." Matt turned his head and looked at his wife with a smile letting her know he is ready to listen. "Matt, why haven't we had a child yet? I love Mist don't get me wrong but it would be nice to have a child with you."

This of course caught Matt off guard. "Will, I am not entirely sure how to answer that other then I don't know. We never really talked about having kids before. If you really want kids then that's ok with me. I mean why not. I'm sure Mist wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister but hey, it's up to you." Matt said figuring he should just stop talking.

"Thanks Matt, that's all I wanted to know. By the way Matt, since Mist doesn't have school tomorrow, would you mind going to see my mother?" Matt shook his head and then the two fell asleep.

The next day Mist had gotten up early to cook breakfast for her parents. After all the drama, she felt like doing something nice for her parents since they have done so much for her. She also had a really great night considering what happened. After everything was cooked and ready, she went upstairs and knocked on her parents' door. After getting an ok to go in, she opened the door and put the plates of food on their laps. "Morning mom; morning dad." Mist said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Matt and Will thanked their daughter but Matt was the only one to actually eat. Will had a funny grin on her face. "Mist, this doesn't have to do with what happened last night does it?"

Mist went into defense mode and Matt looked confused but decided to stay out of it for the time being. "No mom, I just thought it would be nice to do for you and dad since you two risked your lives for me and everything else of course." Ok so a little bit had to do with last night but she wasn't gonna tell her parents that. Will raised her hands up in defeat and thanked Mist once again for breakfast and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Mist said as she ran down stairs.

"So Will, what did happen last night?" Matt asked now that Mist had left.

"She found herself a boyfriend, that's all." Will said and then went back to eating.

"Is it Kyle?" Will nodded and then they finished breakfast.

Mist got down stairs in a very happy mood and opened the door and found Kyle standing there. "Kyle, come on in." Kyle walked in and leaned against the wall. "What are you doing here, not that I mind?"

"I had to get away from my mom. I made the mistake of telling my mother what happened last night between you and me and now she won't shut up. I can't tell my mother anymmm" before Kyle could even stop talking Mist kissed him.

"She isn't the only one that won't shut up Kyle." Mist said with a big grin on her face.

Then Will and Matt walked down the stairs. In time to see them break apart. "It's true, they are together." Then Matt got jabbed in the side. "What was that for?"

Will shrugged and continued walking. She put the dishes in the sink real fast and then went to talk to Mist. "Mist, we are going to go to your grandmothers today so go get ready."

Mist sighed and then came up with an idea. "Mom, could Kyle come with us? It would be a good time to let grandma meet my new boyfriend meaning how she never met him before and he doesn't really want to go home anytime soon."

Will laughed a little and then looked at Matt. Matt backed off letting her choose. "Ok he can come along." Will then went back upstairs and got changed. Mist went upstairs and brushed her teeth and then rushed downstairs to be Kyle. Twenty minutes later and everyone was ready to go. They got into the car and drove off. Nobody said anything for the full thirty minutes of driving. They finally reached the house and Mist and Kyle were the first to reach the door. They knocked on the door and Susan came to the door.

"Grandma!" Mist yelled as she hugged her grandmother.

Susan looked behind the two teenagers and saw Will and Matt walking up. She saw Will shaking her head and smiling. Then she looked back at the two teenagers. "So what brings you all here and who is this one?" She said looking at the boy.

"I don't know why were here but this is my boyfriend Kyle." Mist said with a big grin on her face.

"Hi mom, it's good to see you again." Then Will turned to the two teens. "Why don't you two go in and sit down while we talk." The two ran in and started watching T.V. "Mom, did you watch the news last night." Susan nodded and so Will continued. "That is why we are here, I had to get Mist out of there for a short while till things either calm down or Monday comes in which case we will have to return tomorrow anyway. I fear for my daughter and I wanted to get her away."

"I understand Will, why do think I was so hard on you." Will looked down and gave a small smile. "Will, why don't you go lay down on the couch and I will take the kids someplace that I had built in." Will and Matt nodded and went and sat down on the couch. "Hey you two, could you come with me, I would like to show you something." The two got up and Susan asked Will if it would be ok if she did a little punching. Will nodded and off they went. They walked into a room and Susan pointed to a punching bag. "This you two, I use when I get stressed or angry. I let everything out on this punching bag. Go ahead and punch it around Mist. Kyle, why don't you punch this around for a while?" The two teens spent all day with Mists grandmother."

**A/N: This is chapter 4. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. Thanks again and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Story Never Told**

Will and Matt had been sleeping peacefully all night until Matt's phone rang at three thirty in the morning. Matt picked up the phone tiredly. "Matt, this is Argitis, we have a problem."

"Can this wait till later on this morning when people are actually awake?" Matt asked tiredly and irritable for being woken up so early.

"This has to do with Shelia, Matt." Matt shot right up. "She has escaped and we haven't been able to find her anywhere. We need you Matt, she is beyond insane man. She has killed a few people already. She is looking everywhere for her Matt. I need you to look for her now." His boss said anxiously.

"I can't just leave my family." Will overheard this and started to worry.

"Matt, if we don't find her, you may not have a family soon." Argitis said sadly. He knows his family well and doesn't want Matt to have this fall on him but this girl isn't giving them much choice.

"Ok, I will leave right now then." Matt said as he got up off the bed.

"Good luck and be safe." Then they hung up.

Matt closed his phone and put it on the nightstand. Will grabbed his hand and he turned around. "Matt, what's going on, where are you going?" Will asked with a little hurt but a lot of curiosity and nervousness.

"Shelia has escaped and she has been on a rampage. She has killed many people already and now I have to find her and if I have to, I'll kill her though I would rather not have to. Tell Mist about you, she needs to know." Matt got changed and then kissed Will goodbye.

"Stay safe Matt." She said to him as he walked out of the room.

Later on that morning, Mist and Kyle woke up and went to the kitchen. When they got their, they saw Will sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong and where is dad?" Mist asked innocently.

Will looked up and saw both the kids standing there. "Kyle, could you please leave, I need to talk to Mist alone." Kyle nodded and then went back to his room. Mist looked nervous and was afraid she was in trouble for something though she has no idea what she could be in trouble for. "Mist, come here sweetie." Will said and patted the part of the couch next to her. "I need to tell you something about me that I have never told you before and something about you." Will paused for a moment and then continued. "Mist, a long time ago about sixteen years ago exactly, I was turned into this evil person. I had some issues at that time and I wasn't sure what to do about them. For this to make sense it all started with a dream I had; nightmare actually. This nightmare did something to me and I started to go nuts. Eventually I became so weak; an evil was able to corrupt me.

Then I was taken to the underworld and my mind was completely taken over by the corruption. I was asked to marry a man I didn't know and I know I don't like him. I in a way involuntarily married him. I know how unbelievable that sounds."

Mist started to get slightly worried. "Mom, is this supposed to scare me because if it is, you're doing a good job at it."

Will shook her head. "I don't mean to scare you Mist but this is something that I have to tell you. This guy had to be married before his seventeenth birthday and so they chose me to marry him. There were a few conditions to this whole thing. If he wasn't married before seventeen, he would die and he had to be married one month or he would die. As for me, I had to get pregnant or I would die. I never realized how strict they were down there. Anyway, your real father died right before the month was up because I divorced him and so since he wasn't married for a month, he died. I got pregnant with you Mist shortly before he died." Will looked down away from her daughter.

"So my dad I have now is my stepfather and my biological dad is from the underworld. Why would you keep this from me mom?" Mist said shocked and sad that her mom would keep something from her but decided not to get mad until she knew the reason.

"I was afraid that if I told you that you would hate me for getting rid of your real father and that you would try to avoid me or something like I did with my mother. I never wanted you to have a mother you hated or disliked in some way. I know I should have told you but I was scared that my daughter wouldn't like me for it. I am sorry Mist for not telling you sooner." Will said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mist thought for a minute soaking in everything and then hugged her mother. "Mom, I forgive you for not telling me. I would have done the same thing and though you didn't exactly get to tell me, I know you were trying to protect me and you did admit you were wrong. I could never hate you mom or dislike you. Maybe some things you do but no matter what, I know you do what you do to protect me and I love you even more for it." The two hugged when Mist thought of something. "So do I have some sort of power that I don't know about mom?"

"It is possible that you have the power to turn invisible and the power to heal but that is just a guess. I really don't know Mist. I do remember at the hospital that you were on the bed and then you weren't but you never got up and then there is the thing where I was healed as were you quickly. You should still be in the hospital with the way you were and I should be two. Actually Mist, you should be dead. So it is very possible that you could have powers Mist, very possible." Will said happily.

"So is there anymore to that story mom?" Mist asked more comfortable with it now.

"Yes Mist, there is. After Shade died, you real fathers name, I killed his sister Scarlet and a while later, a good friend of ours killed shades other sister, Defiant."

"Thanks for telling me, now where did dad go?" Mist asked curiously.

"He went to go get Shelia. She escaped from the asylum. I am afraid that your stepfather may have to kill her." Will said sadly.

"If Shelia is that nuts, then it is dad I am worried about. I don't mind calling him dad mom, after all, he is the only one I've ever known. I better start practicing with my powers if Shelia is loose." Will nodded and then they hugged.

**A/N: There is chapter four for you. Thank you for the reviews that I have received and please continue to review. Thanks again and enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Missed Me**

That night in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, Matt held his gun down at his side as he looked around. 'Come on out nut case, I know your in here.' Matt said to himself as he looked around. He got into the building a little further when something black came down and knocked him out. When he woke up, he noticed that he is tied up and set down across from some innocent people who are also tied up. "What hit me?" Matt asked rubbing his head.

"Hello Matt, I am going to cut straight to it. Call your daughter and wife and get them down here or those people get killed." Shelia said handing Matt his phone she took from him.

Will, Mist, and Kyle were in the kitchen playing games after Mist finished practicing with her powers when Will's cell rang. They had decided to stay longer. She picked it up and looked at who would be calling. She excitedly picked opened up her phone. "Hey Matt, it's good to hear from you. I'm so glad your ok."

"Will, you and Mist need to get down at the abandoned warehouse outside of town. I love you with all my heart Will." Matt said almost sadly but Will shrugged it off and just thought he is tired.

"I love you with all my heart to Matt." Will said.

"Good, so bring it." Then the line went dead.

'What was that' she thought but cut herself off as she realized what he meant. 'The heart of Kandrakhar. All this time with it and I forgot I had it.' Will thought again. "Ok kids, get yourselves up off the chairs and get to the car. Very sudden change of plans." Then Susan walked in and gave her daughter and granddaughter a goodbye hug. "Bye mom, I do love you." Then the group left. "Kyle, I am dropping you off at your house." Thirty minutes later and they arrived at Kyle's house and dropped him off. Before Kyle got out of the car, Mist gave him a kiss and a hug.

Twenty minutes later and they arrived at the warehouse. The two cautiously walked into the building. They had been walking for a few minutes and couldn't see a thing until the lights came on. They saw Matt all tied up. "Will, behind you." By the time the two turned around, Shelia had gotten to close and knocked the two out cold. When they woke up, she felt something on her wrists and then saw Mist on the ground and chained to the ground. "Mist, are you ok?"

"Mom, yeah, I'm fine. Though the giant thing with spikes hanging directly above me kind of freaks me out." Then they all heard a laugh coming from up above.

"It's about time you everything goes according to plan." Shelia said with an evil grin. "That thing above you is going to drop on you Mist but first a little story about my family. You're going to love this. I am the niece of Shade, Scarlet and Defiant, ironic huh? Shade was never supposed to have a child because my aunts were supposed to have killed Will. But little Mrs. goodie goodie over there killed them. Mist, you father and his sisters ruled the underworld and guess what, that makes you a queen, your highness. You're the ruler of the underworld but that honor should have been mine and in order for me to have that honor, you have to be wiped out. I was meant to rule the underworld and you weren't supposed to have been born. You, your highness, you took everything away from me and so I have come to take everything back. Do you understand everything now?" Shelia said with an evil grin on her face.

The three looked wide eyed at what they had just heard. "So that's why you've been such a jerk to me ever since kindergarten?"

"Exactly, now I am taking back what was supposed to be mine and to think, your family didn't even know about this. Let me take care of something real fast. "Shelia pushed a button and then spikes from underneath the hostages, before Matt arrived, came up and killed them. "Now as I was saying, my glory will finally come into play. Goodbye your highness." Then Shelia pushed another button and the giant thing above Mist came down with crash and dust flew up into the air. "Goodbye old foe." Then she untied the Will and Matt and disappeared into the underworld.

"Mist no, Will said crying her eyes out." Matt put an arm around Will as she cried.

Shelia went to the underworld and into the council. She knocked on the door and they welcomed her in. She bowed in front of them and then stood. "I am here to take the throne." Shelia said with a smile.

"Sorry Shelia but you don't get the throne." The five from the council smiled.

"I am the next heir to the throne and Mist is dead, the throne should be mine." Shelia said raising her voice.

"Sorry Shelia, but she isn't gone yet."

"How, she couldn't have lived through that. It looks like I have something more to take care of." Then she stormed out of the room.

On earth, Will and Matt were just about to walk out of the building when they heard something. They turned their heads and saw Mist standing behind them. "Mom, dad, I'm ok, I just found a new power. I didn't mean to worry you." They all ran up to Mist and hugged her tightly.

"Mist, it's not your fault, it's Shelia's. Were just happy to see you're ok. What is this new power anyway?" The two asked curiously.

"Well, I can turn into a ghost like figure but not a ghost, more of like a mist actually." Mist smiled sheepishly.

Then Shelia appeared and looked wide eyed. "No way, how are you still alive?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out Shelia but I will say this much. You missed me." She said with a grin on her face.

**A/N: Now the battles begin and the powers go crazy. Thank you for all the reviews and please continue to review. Enjoy chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Battle for Power and Life**

Shelia and Mist stared each other down both with hate for the other in their eyes. "Mist, since you die by things, maybe you will by my power." Then Shelia jumped at her from above with two black orbs in her hands that appeared to be flames.

"Mom, get you and dad out of here, I'll be fine so don't worry." Mist said as she dodged Shelia's attack. Mist didn't know what to do. The only powers she had were the ones she practiced using and her new power which she isn't even sure how to use yet. There is no point in healing herself since she isn't hurt and turning invisible would allow Shelia a clear target on her parents. At this point, Will and Matt had just reached the door and Mist is standing between Shelia and them. Shelia threw both of her black balls of fire harder then usual. Mist dodged again but this time the balls kept going and headed straight for her parents. "No, mom, dad; look out!" Mist screamed as she stretched out her hand toward the two balls. Will and Matt turned around to see the black balls stop a few inches from there face. The black fireballs seemed to be retreating backward.

Everyone watched to see where the ball was going to and a few seconds later, it ended up in Mists hands. "No way!" Shelia screamed as Mist turned around. "You don't have that many powers, you can't have that many. I figured you had powers after you lived through everything I did to you but you have got to be kidding me." Shelia asked infuriated.

"It seems that the queen, sorry me but same dif, have the powers of my father." Mist said as she threw the two balls at Shelia who jumped to the side to dodge the two black fireballs. Mist really wanted more fireballs but wasn't sure how to get more by just creating them herself when two more appeared in her hand. 'That's it, the secret to getting these powers to work. It's wanting them bad enough and I have plenty of that.' Mist thought about the last few days and about what happened. She didn't want to be seen in the hospital, she wanted to be healed, she wanted out of the things that kept her chained to the ground underneath the big block with spikes. Mist got a big smile on her face.

"I assume you figured out how to use your powers. No matter, I can still take you down. Try dodging four fireballs." Shelia said as she threw all four at Mist.

Mist dodged left, then right and then did a flip into the air and both the top and bottom fireballs went above or below her. Mist quickly thought and mentally slapped herself then brought the fireballs back in her direction and combined all four into one big fireball and threw it at Shelia.

Shelia dodged out of the way of the big fireball and moaned angrily. "You little pest." Shelia turned invisible and then Mist decided to do the same thing. Shelia ran toward Mist not realizing that Mist had turned invisible as well. Mist then created a fireball in her hand and looked around for a second. When Shelia got close enough, Mist threw the fireball at her which Shelia barley dodged. "How can you see me? I'm invisible and your not, so there is no way you would be able to see me even if you were invisible." Shelia said angrily.

"Shelia, I am invisible to and I guess what, I can see things that are also invisible." Mist said as she threw some more fireballs at Shelia. Shelia dodged and then the two turned visible again and they both continued to throw fireballs at each other. "Just for the record, we aren't getting anywhere doing this." Mist pointed out.

Shelia then decided on something. "Fine then, what do you say we duplicate the power then." Shelia then duplicated herself and made twenty of her and then surrounded Mist. Then all twenty attacked one after another with fireballs. Mist was able to dodge some of the fireballs but most hit her dead on. Shelia laughed and then at one time they threw forty fireballs, two for each Shelia.

All the fireballs hit and made dust fly up into the air and Shelia made herself one again and smiled evilly. When the dust cleared Shelia looked in shock. "You made a shield of fire around you?" Shelia said unbelieving what she saw and yet how could she not believe it.

Mist looked around herself and smiled. "Well what do you know, I guess I did." Then Mist decided to try something and make the shield into one big fireball. Then Shelia did the same but from scratch and few seconds later, both giant fireballs were fully made and neither girl could hold them for much longer and so they threw both fireballs and then covered their faces knowing the explosion is going to be huge. Once the balls hit, they exploded and the whole ware house had been blown to pieces and dust and dirt went everywhere. Both girls fell to the ground.

A few miles away, Will and Matt were talking to Kyle and his family since they had woken up from the police sirens after a call was made by Matt. Then they all heard an explosion and looked in the direction of the blast and saw that it came from the old warehouse. Everyone got into their cars and rushed out there.

The girls finally got up off the ground and pieces of Warehouse came falling down to the ground around them. Both were bleeding from their noses and mouths from using too much energy at one time and bleeding from the blast. "Enough play." Shelia said getting tired of the fight. Shelia flew into the air and fired down toward Mist. Mist ran around trying to blast Shelia out of the air while dodging. "Can't do much can you Mist. It's kind of hard to hit something that is above your head huh." Finally Mist got hit and fell to the ground but Shelia didn't lighten up any, she just kept throwing the fireballs at her just to make sure she died. She didn't even notice Matt transform and shoot at her. Shelia fell to the ground but still kept hitting Mist as she fell. After another few attempts to stop Shelia she finally stopped to look. Dust was everywhere and nobody could see anything. Once the dust cleared, they could see an extremely bloody Mist on the ground. Shelia laughed and started to walk away.

Will and Matt ran over to Mist. Then Mist moved a little and just as she moved that little bit Shelia had turned around and threw another fireball at her but this time it stopped. Mist then threw the fireball back at Shelia who forgot to dodge since she was too shocked to move. Mist got up off the ground slowly. "This isn't over for me Shelia. I still have one last trick up my sleeve." Mist said breathing heavily. Mist stood straight up and ran at an extreme speed and then pulled out a whip that looked very much like the one that Will had when she was in the underworld.

"You can't possibly be alive still; you can't heal yourself fast enough. You're bleeding from every part of your body. How could you even run at that speed? Your legs are broken and so are your arms." Shelia just didn't get it.

"Because I can't allow you to live. You have hurt too many already and you almost hurt my family so I can't allow you to live." Mist said in a very evil voice that scared everyone. She pulled out her whip and started whipping Shelia very quickly beyond any normal or even abnormal person with powers could go. In just a few seconds, Shelia looked worse then Mist but Mist continued to whip her over and over. Shelia couldn't move or even scream. After a few more seconds, Mist stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Mist looked to see who placed there hand on her shoulder. "Kyle?" Mist said in her normal tone of voice. Then she looked at Shelia and her jaw dropped. Shelia had bones sticking out of her body; her left arm and right leg are completely disconnected from her body. Shelia is now swimming in her own blood. Mist fell to the floor and pain shot through her body and she fainted.

The cops checked out the girl's pulses and Mist still had one but Shelia was far gone. They picked up Shelia and put her in a body bag and then called the ambulance to come pick up Mist. By the time Mist got to the hospital, her bones where no longer broken and her internal bleeding had stopped but she had a lot more wrong with her. Mist had woken up to find her parents there. "Mom, dad; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill her so brutally. I'm sorry, so sorry." Mist said crying. "What do you think of me now?"

Will and Matt looked at each other and then hugged Mist gently and kissed her forehead. "We will always love you Mist and besides, I blame your biological father. I guess you have more then just his power." Will said smiling

Then the cops came into the room. "Matt, considering the circumstances with your daughter and knowing who she really is and who Shelia really was, Mist can go back with you. Nobody is allowed to know any of this other then those that saw everything, got it." Matt nodded and then his fellow cops left.

A few days later, Mist was allowed to go home in a wheelchair. Luckily the doctors said it wouldn't be permanent. The damage to Mist's bones was sever enough that she needed a wheelchair anyway.

Mist got a little sister a little bit after the incident at the warehouse. Six years later and Mist got married to Kyle and then both where summoned to live in the underworld to rule as King and queen. Mist found out that she had become pregnant shortly after she married Kyle. Will and Matt are proud grandparents and are taking care of there daughter. Will gave the heart of Kandrakhar back to the Oracle so that she didn't have to get into anymore trouble with it. The other guardians are also proud grandparents and every now and then they get together with Will and Kim and Ron who moved there. They all got together once just them, their children and grandchildren and took a picture. Everyone has a copy of the picture and keep it on their wall to remember all that they went through together.

**The End**

**A/N: There is the last chapter and the longest chapter. Thank you for the reviews throughout this trilogy and please review this last chapter. Enjoy and thank you again. Till next time.**


End file.
